


Buzzed

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi observed the way Eren played with the hair at back of Erwin’s head, how Erwin squeezed at Eren’s sides, and how the both of them dipped together at just the right beat, chests heaving.</p>
<p>They were mesmerizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed

Levi trekked through the forest, a disbelieving frown marring his features as he glanced at his bag where a bottle of vodka was, plastic cups and a bottle of water accompanying it. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. How did this even happen?”

Well, technically he knew exactly how it happened. They had met up earlier that day for a cup of coffee and lunch, all bearing tired faces and complaints of their exams, when _Erwin_ had the brightest idea of going to a picnic place near them and getting drunk since they all had the day off. Eren, full of stress and anger for unfair professors, was immediately up for it and Levi reluctantly agreed as well. They all ended up making plans and decided to meet up a half hour later, when they went the store together and got the goods, and now there they were, walking up the local recreational hill.

Erwin bumped his shoulder, dragging him out of his thoughts with a small smile on his face. “We’re here to have fun, okay? Exams are stressful and we need a break, so, alcohol or no alcohol, no more frowns allowed on your face today.”

Levi snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

“C'mon, let's go!” Eren then yelled from somewhere up front, having disappeared behind a cluster of trees a while ago. Erwin’s chuckle resonated through the forest and Levi’s lips quirked at the enthusiasm his friend was exhibiting.

“You know, the benches are still gonna be there even if we don’t rush,” Levi remarked loudly, knowing that Eren was probably already at the top.

“True, but still,” Eren yelled back, sounding even further ahead than before, making Levi roll his eyes.

“Let’s catch up before he bursts.”

Erwin grunted and picked up the pace, and soon they reached the peak of the hill, just in time to see Eren spin around and flop onto a patch of grass, sighing contently.

“Man, I love nature,” he said with an exhale before tilting his head so he could look at Erwin and Levi, a persistent smile on his lips. “No one else seems to be here. You know what that means – music!”

Levi nodded at him and made his way to one of the picnic tables, carefully inspecting it and settling his things on it after he deemed it okay. Erwin followed him and pulled out the soda he was carrying, arranging it neatly before making his way to Eren to help him get up.

“Oh, Levi are you drinking with us, or?” Eren asked with a grin once they were all seated, popping the bottle of vodka open.

Levi eyed the bottle. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

“Great.” Eren poured them all the vodka-Sprite mix before looking at his cup thoughtfully. “So, what shall we toast to?”

Erwin hummed, the same expression on his face. “Successful exams?”

“And all the _future_ successful exams,” Eren said with a wink. They both turned to Levi expectantly.

“To our first drink together,” Levi supplied after a couple of seconds, raising his cup a little. They drank their first cups fast, refilling them soon after to toast again, the stress of the exam period slowly washing away under the slow buzz of the alcohol and pleasant company.

Erwin lit a cigarette and leaned onto his hand, lazily blowing smoke out of his nose while fixing his eyes on the scenery, a thoughtful hum escaping his lips.“I wouldn’t mind coming here more often,” he murmured, catching Levi’s eye before glancing at Eren.

Levi fixed his eyes onto the skyline, gaze contemplating as he watched the last of the sun disappear behind the horizon. “It’s peaceful here,” Levi eventually said, leaning on his elbows.

“Yeah, it is,” Eren piped in, his fingers tapping on his phone just before music flared through the device. He tilted his head back as he set his phone down, glancing at Levi through his eyelashes after a couple of moments. “It’s my playlist from YouTube, hope you don’t mind.”

The heavy beats rolled over him with a gentle caress and Levi didn’t mind at all, the alcohol in his system making for a pleasant blur of sensations. “This is fine.”

“Great,” Eren said, knocking the rest of his drink back.

They chatted for the next hour, just catching up on their day to day life and enjoying each other’s company, while steadily making a dent in their vodka supply. The sky had gotten completely black and the moon rose to shine on them with her pinkish sheen, helped by the now lit street lights. They all remarked upon the beauty of it and stopped talking for a couple of minutes so they could observe it.

A song and another empty cup later had Eren climbing on the bench where he swayed his hips, his back turned towards Erwin and Levi. Levi fought the urge to swallow while eyeing the way Eren moved, his gaze drifting over his form appreciatively, staying on his ass a bit longer than was appropriate. Levi caught Erwin’s gaze for a few seconds, seeing something not quite explainable on his face as well.

“Look at him, he’s being a tease,” Erwin remarked, knowing full well that Eren heard them. Levi nodded, glancing at Eren’s face just in time to see the knowing look sent in both their directions. Then Eren hopped off of the bench and levelled them with a look.

“Either of you want to dance?”

Erwin adjusted his cigarette and stood, eyes hooded. “Sure.”

Levi shook his head and sat back, preferring to watch them for the moment. Eren shrugged and curled his finger at Erwin invitingly, making him laugh. They set off for the empty field, where Erwin pulled Eren close to him, blowing smoke to the side as he pulled the man closer, their foreheads touching. They started swaying to the beat, their hips pressed together as they spun around, eyes locked, breaths mingling. Levi’s gaze followed them all the way, his cup hanging in his hands as he observed.

He observed the way Eren played with the hair at back of Erwin’s head, how Erwin squeezed at Eren’s sides, and how the both of them dipped together at just the right beat, chests heaving.

They were mesmerizing.

Eren caught his eyes, a teasing tilt to his lips, as he nosed Erwin in the cheek, his hands settling low on the man’s waist just as the song ended. “Wait here a second.”

He ran back to their table, brushing Levi’s shoulder while reaching for his phone. He quickly typed in what he wanted before poking Levi in the shoulder.

“Hm?” Levi hummed questioningly.

“You need to judge which one is better,” Eren explained and stepped back slowly, feet sliding across the floor as the very familiar ‘strip-tease’ song started playing. Eren started swaying again, playing with his shirt, showing his stomach with every other roll of his body, eyes on Levi the entire time.

“Oh, we’re doing that, are we?” Erwin asked while engulfing Eren from behind, his hands tracing his stomach briefly. Eren just smiled back at him and moved away.

Levi set his cup on the table and lay down, eyes fixed on their dancing forms, his breathing a bit heavy. He watched as Erwin followed Eren, his finger tracing Eren’s naked back, causing a shudder in the man. Then, he grasped the edges of Eren’s shirt and pulled it all the way off, making Eren laugh as he spun away. Erwin cocked his hip and glanced at Levi, also grasping at his shirt. A moment later the garment found its way onto the floor next to Eren’s.

They danced to the music’s smooth beat, eyes hooded, bodies shining in the light of the street lamps placed around the edge of the field. Erwin twisted his body in a way Levi only rarely witnessed, his muscles flexing and his eyes boring into Eren, who did the same, before they both faced Levi with playful grins.

Levi downed the rest of his drink and propped his chin on his hand again, licking his lips while watching them move, eyes following them both until they settled on Eren. Eren bent in response, picking up his shirt and hooking it around Erwin’s neck, pulling the man closer to him again while grinding into him. Erwin locked their legs together, just in time for the song to end and another one to start, blowing smoke in Eren’s face softly.

“Levi,” Eren said over the music, untangling himself from Erwin and stealing the cigarette from his lips with a wink, “which one was better?”

“I think you broke me,” Levi replied before he could think about what he was saying, voice croaking at the sight of Eren taking a drag from the cigarette. Levi found that far too hot for his own comfort.

“C’mon, you gotta choose,” Eren said with a pout, getting closer to Levi, who sat up to prevent a tackle from happening. Undeterred, Eren slipped behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist instead.

“I don’t think I can,” Levi murmured, watching in the corner of his eye as Eren took another drag before squashing the cig against the leg of the bench. He felt the arm around him tighten.

“Well, you’re no fun,” Eren sighed, reaching over him to grab his cup, drinking from it a bit. He then stood, an excited look on his face as he started shaking his hips again, twirling around aimlessly. “I love this song.”

Levi felt Erwin settle next to him while he watched Eren move, making him look up questioningly. Erwin just tilted his head and grabbed Levi’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

“But I don’t –“ Levi started, groaning when Erwin completely ignored him and dragged him out into the field, holding onto him as he also started swaying to the music. Levi grumbled and inched closer, thinking he might as well, when Erwin stopped him.

“No, no touching.”

Levi raised his eyebrow, confused, and then shrugged and started moving, hands in his pockets, eyes closed. He let himself move slowly to the beat, mind beautifully empty of worries. A while later, arms wrapped around him and a breath settled on his face. “Dance with me?”

Levi hummed and let Eren turn him around. Eren pressing close to his body, his nose touching Levi’s as they danced together lazily, ignoring all the noises around them while staring into one another’s eyes. Levi let his hand settle on Eren’s hips briefly before he moved away just slightly, content to watch Eren dance by himself – the harmony of his movements was too beautiful to miss. Eren cocked his hips, threw his arms about and shook his ass at just the right moments.

The music eventually stopped and Eren softly sighed, walking to the table where he curled up on the seat and closed his eyes while taking deep breaths to calm his pulse.

“Everything okay?” Levi asked, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah, just need a breather.”

Levi nodded and grabbed the bottle of vodka, twirling the liquid inside the bottle a little. “There’s only enough for one more round.”

“Well, pour it then,” Erwin chipped in, sitting opposite them with a satisfied look on his face, his eyes a bit glazed over from the amount of alcohol they’ve consumed. Levi poured them all the last of the drink, toasting with them and slowly sipping on his share until it was gone, before he leaned back and looked at the sky.

“That’s that for the alcohol,” Eren mumbled.

“Yes,” Erwin said with a nod, finishing up his cup as well. He eyed them both while lighting another cigarette, face contemplative. A few minutes passed and then: “You two should kiss.”

Levi’s eyes opened disbelievingly. “What?”

“Kiss. It’d be hot.”

“What, just a peck?” Eren asked, head tilted.

“No, with tongue,” Erwin replied, eyes intense.

Eren eyed Levi, a thoughtful, almost hopeful?, expression of his face, before he shrugged. “Alright.”

Levi couldn’t find himself saying anything in response, his mouth dry. Eren faced him fully and pressed closer, giving him just enough time to protest before catching his lips in a kiss, quickly deepening it, his tongue pressing into Levi’s gently. They kissed for a few moments, Levi responding to Eren unsurely, his mind a clusterfuck of emotions. They pulled apart, looking at each other in the eyes.

“Um,” Eren started but stopped, turning around and pouring himself a glass of water.

“That was good,” Erwin said, leaning forward on his elbows. “You should do it again.”

Eren looked at him, biting his lip before grinning teasingly. “I’ll only do it if you kiss both Levi and me first.”

Erwin blew some smoke in his direction. “How about I kiss Levi first and then you kiss him again. Then I’ll kiss you.”

“Okay,” Eren said slowly, “do it then.”

Erwin stood slightly and motioned at Levi, who stared at them both for a couple of seconds before he also stood up, pecking Erwin on the lips and sitting down again.

“Hey, that wasn’t a French kiss,” Eren said with a pout, shuffling closer to the table, “That doesn’t count.”

“It’s your fault you didn’t specify,” Levi said, shrugging his shoulders. “Besides, that’s all you’re going to get from us.”

Eren eyed him. “Well, okay, but you,” here he pointed at Erwin, “need to kiss me properly, deal?”

“Deal,” Erwin replied with a laugh before he motioned between Levi and Eren with his hand. “Now kiss.”

They kissed again, and this time Levi was a bit more prepared. He tasted the traces of nicotine on Eren’s breath, felt the hand at the back of his neck, and felt the way Eren’s mouth moved insistently against his. He tasted the alcohol and soda mix on his tongue and deepened the kiss, just so he could taste more of it all, the sensations making his mouth tingle pleasantly. Before they pulled apart Eren pecked him slightly on the lips, looking at him through hooded eyes. Then they both sat back and Eren eyed Erwin.

“How was that?”

“That was beautiful,” Erwin murmured, squashing his cigarette and moving forward, grasping Eren by the jaw and kissing him. Eren reached towards Levi with his hand, grasping his shoulder in support as he kissed back almost weakly, overcome by Erwin’s intensity. Levi could only watch, feeling himself getting strung up. When the two parted he discreetly rubbed at his crotch, willing the arousal there to subside a bit.

“Hey, Levi, Erwin,” Eren breathed out while sitting back, flicking his glazed-over eyes between them. “Want to sleep over at mine’s today?”

Levi glanced at Erwin who was staring at him questioningly, before looking at Eren again, eyes tracing over the apparent interest written on the man’s face. Levi slowly nodded, making Erwin smile in satisfaction and caress Eren’s face.

“Alright, but only to sleep. We’re too drunk for anything else.”

Eren nodded after a while, but eyed them slyly while throwing an arm over Levi’s shoulder, nuzzling his black hair. “We can make-out though, right?”

Levi snorted.

Erwin laughed.

“Yeah, sure.”

That night they made-out for hours, Eren settled between Levi and Erwin happily while they took turns in kissing him senseless, hands caressing his stomach, hair and face. While one was occupying him, the other was gently mouthing at his neck, but nothing more than that, determined to keep it as innocent as possible while they were in the haze of drunkenness. Towards the end, their intense kisses turned soft, the lazy movement of their mouths lulling them to sleep just as the birds started singing their song in the very early hours of the morning.


End file.
